Unexpected Ending
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Pertempuran terakhir antara Kaguya dan Naruto menghasilkan perdamaian bagi dunia. Apakah benar-benar seperti ini harapanmu, Kaguya? NarutoXKaguya.


Dododododododooooooooooo~

Saya kembali~

* * *

_10 Oktober _

"Haah... Haah... Haah..."

Suara nafas tersengal-sengal dan menderu terdengar dengan jelas di dalam medan perang yang hanya terdapat dua orang.

Dua orang tersakti yang ada di dunia _ninja_.

Tatapan mereka saling beradu, terbakar dalam rasa siaga dan _paranoid_ yang berlebihan.

Keduanya masih saling berhadapan. Berdiri tegak lantang dan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Hey Kaguya..."

Sang Dewi Kelinci menjawab, tatapannya masih dalam keadaan awas mengingat bocah berambut pirang dihadapannya ini sungguh tidak bisa diprediksi kelakuannya.

"Menurutmu sudah berapa lama kita bertarung seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan itu muncul dari Naruto yang sudah mulai lelah. Lelah akan pertarungan yang tiada hentinya dan juga lelah akan semua yang terjadi.

Kaguya diam. Dirinya pun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berdua bertarung habis-habisan di dunia yang sudah hancur lebur ini.

Setelah reinkarnasi Indra mati dengan bayaran nyawa Zetsu hitam, Satu persatu tim tujuh pun mulai goyah.

Dimulai dari Sakura yang dengan bodohnya maju menyerang Kaguya yang jauh diatas Sakura jika satu lawan satu untuk membalaskan kematian Sasuke, sampai Kakashi yang mulai _mindbreak _ dan trauma karena anggota timnya yang mulai mati satu persatu di hadapannya.

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah Naruto seorang dengan kekuatan sempurna Ashura dan Indra yang di_transfer_ Sasuke kepadanya sesaat sebelum kematiannya yang membuat dirinya mampu berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan sang Dewi Kelinci.

"Lantas, apa yang akan kau perbuat setelah kau membunuhku, Dewi Kelinci? Semua orang yang terkurung di dalam _Mugen Tsukiyomi_ juga telah kau hisap habis _chakra _ mereka. Membuat mereka kini hanyalah seonggok daging tanpa nyawa."

Kaguya tetap diam. Dirinya melihat Naruto mulai sedikit melonggarkan pertahanan dan keawasannya. Tapi, dirinya mulai penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

"Aku bukan bermaksud untuk meminta ampun agar tidak dibunuh. Tetapi, dalam perang ini, aku mendapatkan banyak pelajaran," Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Naruto kini tiduran dengan muka menghadap ke langit.

"Pelajaran tentang balas dendam, kebencian, pengorbanan, cinta dan juga... Kasih sayang."

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Lalu sekarang, di dunia ini tidak ada lagi orang lain selain kita berdua, jika aku mati dan kau mengambil kembali semua _chakra_ yang ada di dunia, siapa yang kau akan _genjutsu_ sesuai rencanamu untuk mendapatkan 'Perdamaian'? Tidak ada seorangpun, Dewi."

"Yang ada hanyalah dunia yang damai, kosong karena tidak ada seorang manusiapun yang hidup kecuali dirimu."

Naruto menepuk tanah di sebelahnya, mempersilahkan sang dewi untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Kaguya masih tetap diam berdiri, belum mau untuk mempercayai Naruto.

"Kata orang, mata itu adalah jendela jiwa dari seseorang, dan aku sering melihat mata yang dimiliki olehmu. Bukan, bukan _Byakugan _ ataupun _Rinnegan_. Tetapi yang tidak kasat mata, dan hanya terlihat oleh orang-orang yang memiliki mata yang sama." Naruto menutup matanya dan membayangkan dirinya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Mata yang memendam kesengsaraan, kebencian akan dirinya sendiri, kemarahan atas orang lain dan juga... Kesendirian. Seperti _Jinchuuriki_."

Kaguya menghela nafas panjang, kata-kata bocah ini mulai menusuk ke dalam hati yang sudah nyaris hilang ditelan kekuatan. Bagaimana bisa, dia... Dia yang kekuatannya seimbang dengannya masih mempunyai hati yang baik.

"Lalu... Apa bedanya dengan seperti dahulu? Saat aku terpaksa hidup dalam isolasi dan kesendirian? Karena semua orang takut terhadapku? Takut terhadap kekuatanku?" Kaguya berkata dengan datar. Emosi yang semula dianggap hilang kini muncul kembali.

"Tapi aku tidak, Kaguya. Aku tidak takut dengan dirimu! Kekuatanku sebanding dengan dirimu! Aku tahu rasanya sendirian! Aku tahu rasanya dibenci orang! Aku bukan orang biasa, AKU JUGA _JINCHUURIKI_!" Naruto berteriak lantang. Kini dirinya sudah tidak tiduran lagi, tetapi berdiri dengan tegap dengan tangan terkepal.

"Aku... Aku... Hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu." Naruto yang tadi berapi-api kini mulai suram kembali.

"Menyelamatkanku? Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

Kau... Kau terlihat seperti Gaara. Sangat mirip seperti Gaara yang dulu. Aku yakin kau tahu Gaara itu siapa. Dan aku juga tahu kau tahu apa yang terjadi terhadapnya setelah ia berubah..." Muka Kaguya terlihat seperti ketakutan akan apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan setelah ini.

"Dia menemukan _cinta_. Cinta dari seluruh penduduk desanya, cinta dari seorang perempuan yang menyukainya, dan cinta dari _keluarga_ yang menyayanginya." Mata Naruto kini bersinar, api determinasi menyala berapi-api di matanya.

"Dan kau tahu Kaguya, bahwa seorang _monster_ pun, bisa mencintai... Dan juga dicintai. Walaupun aku harus menghajarnya terlebih dahulu." _Chakra_ Naruto menyala kembali, mempersiapkan diri untuk ronde yang terakhir kalinya.

"Bersiaplah Kaguya, karena aku akan membuatmu bisa merasakan cinta lagi, walaupun aku harus... Menghajarmu terlebih dahulu." Dengan itu, dua _ninja _ terkuat pun memulai pertarungannya yang terakhir.

* * *

"Haa... Haa... Haa..."

Nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya basah dipenuhi oleh keringat dan darah yang mengucur deras dari luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Berdirinya kini sudah tidak lagi tegap. Dengan _chakra_ yang sudah hampir dalam ambang batas aman digunakan, Naruto dengan sempoyongan membuat _rasengan_ terakhir dengan _chakranya _ dan berjalan menuju Kaguya.

Kaguya juga tidak kalah hancurnya dengan Naruto. Hanya bisa bertumpu pada satu lututnya, sang Dewi Kelinci ini melihat Naruto dengan sempoyongan dan _rasengan _ di tangan berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Hancur lebur sudah keadaan disekeliling mereka, jurus demi jurus mereka keluarkan untuk menghancurkan lawannya masing-masing, kawah besar dimana-mana, hutan yang rusak tertebang dengan tidak sempurna, laut yang kering karena airnya dipakai untuk jurus-jurus tingkat dewa.

Dan kini, sang Dewi Kelinci hanya bisa melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pedang yang terbuat dari tulang di tangannyapun tak mampu digerakannya untuk menebas bocah berambut pirang sialan ini.

"RASENG—" Kaguya menutup mata, memasrahkan diri dengan apapun yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya. _Rasengan_ di perut yang akan membuat rasa sakit yang luar biasa, ataupun _rasengan_ di kepala yang akan membuat hidupnya yang lama ini berakhir.

"—an..."

Tetapi rasa sakit itu tidak pernah datang, hanya suara lirih Naruto yang menyelesaikan nama jurusnya terdengar lirih di telinga Kaguya.

Kaguya merasakann tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah, tubuhnya kini tertutupi oleh sesuatu yang hangat, perlahan-lahan merasakan kekuatannya sedikit kembali.

Kaguya membuka matanya, dan kaget karena melihat bahwa Naruto sedang memeluk tubuhnya yang terhempas ke tanah. Pedang yang menyatu dengan tangan Kaguya menancap di perut Naruto. Menghisap _chakranya _ dan memberikannya pada Kaguya.

"Ma... Maafkan aku, Kaguya..." Naruto berkata lirih di telinga orang yang didekapnya diatas tanah tersebut. Nafasnya mulai berat dan tersengal-sengal.

"Maafkan aku yang gagal..." Naruto mendekap Kaguya lebih erat, membuat pedang tersebut menusuk lebih dalam.

"Tapi..." Naruto sudah mulai gemetar, tubuhnya mulai hancur karena _chakranya_ sudah mulai habis terhisap.

"Iji—Ijinkan aku u-untuk memberikanmu ra-rasa dikasihi oleh orang lain..." Naruto menatap mata Kaguya. Kini matanya lembut penuh dengan pengertian, cinta dan kasih sayang. Tangannya menyingkap rambut yang menutupi mata rinnegan Kaguya yang tertutup karena tidak punya cukup chakra untuk membukannya.

"Hiduplah Kaguya... Hiduplah dengan perasaan bahwa kau pernah dicintai oleh seseorang. Dengan keyakinan bahwa seorang monster seperti kita bisa mencintai dan juga dicintai..." Suara Naruto yang lembut, terdengar lirih oleh Kaguya.

Bocah ini... Bocah yang dengan sombong akan 'menyelamatkannya', kini benar-benar menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Bocah ini tahu bahwa Kaguya tidak akan hidup setelah pertarungan ini selesai karena _chakranya_ yang nyaris sudah tak bersisa.

Dan bocah ini pula yang dengan senang hati menusukan diri ke pedang Kaguya agar _chakranya_ bisa dihisap dan menghidupi Kaguya.

Dekapannya yang hangat walau bersimbah darah, kata-katanya yang penuh pengertian, matanya yang lembut dan jiwanya yang penuh pengorbanan.

Hati Kaguya Otsutsuki yang lebih keras dari batu pun meleleh dihadapan bocah ini.

"Hiduplah Kaguya Otsutsuki sang Dewi Kelinci... Aku menyayangimu." Dengan lembut, Naruto mencium kening Kaguya dan menghilang diterbangkan angin yang meniup sisa-sisa tubuhnya.

Itulah akhir hidup dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa abad... Kaguya Otsutsuki sang Dewi Kelinci menangis untuk kematian seseorang.

* * *

_Ratusan tahun kemudian_

Kerusakan yang terjadi ratusan tahun lalu akibat perang _ninja_ ke-empat sudah pulih kembali. Hutan-hutan, laut, danau dan lain-lain sudah menjadi normal sedia kala. Kecuali satu hal.

Hal yang bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Seorang wanita yang hidup sendiri dimuka bumi ini, manusia telah musnah setelah kejadian _Mugen Tsukiyomi_ yang gagal total akibat Kaguya mengambil _chakra_ mereka sampai habis.

Lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di bawah matanya, wajahnya yang muda abadi kini terlihat sangat tua. Matanya sudah tidak mempunyai sinar kehidupan lagi.

Setelah Naruto mati dan kekuatannya kembali, Kaguya mencoba mencari cara untuk menghidupkan kembali Naruto. Dari _Edo Tensei _ sampai memanggil _Shinigami_, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengembalikan jiwa yang sudah dihisap oleh dirinya.

Pengaruh _chakra Shinju_ pun kini bertambah kuat dalam dirinya, perasaan-perasaan negatif kini menghantuinya setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap malam. Sampai akhirnya Kaguya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Perasaan bersalah yang amat terangat sangat besar dan dilipat gandakan oleh _chakra Shinju_ membuat Kaguya sangat tersiksa batinnya. Setiap malam ia teringat akan kematian laki-laki yang dicintainya tersebut oleh tangannya sendiri. Dengan pedangnya sendiri. Dan untuk kelangsungan hidupnya sendiri.

Dengan _chakra Shinju_, tidak ada satu hewanpun yang berani mendekatinya. Bahkan untuk ukuran hewan buas sekalipun. Dan jika Kaguya melepas chakranya sembarangan, maka seluruh hal yang hidup akan mati dalam radius beberapa kilometer.

Namun dunia kini aman, tidak ada lagi peperangan, damai, dan tentram karena tidak manusia lagi yang mengganggu keseimbangan alam. Sesuai dengan impian Kaguya.

Kaguya kini hidup benar-benar sendiri, dalam kesendirian yang sunyi, kesedihan yang mendalam dan dalam balutan luka batin yang tak akan bisa sembuh dan termakan oleh waktu, menyesali semua yang telah terjadi dan semua yang telah ia lakukan.

Untuk selamanya.

* * *

DESPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR~ Huehuehueheu.

Mind to review?

II

II

V


End file.
